No World Without Her
by rocket-queen98
Summary: 1x14 - What if Katherine was in the tomb? Damon/Katherine
1. Hello Again

**No World Without Her**

**A/N **Hi again! I've decided to post another story about Damon/Katherine, i began writing this last week during class. I've also made Katherine a little nicer but i hope that you enjoy it all the same. Please review because it encourages me to write more.

* * *

"Let me go, Damon!"

Elena fought against Damon's strong hold as he dragged her deeper into the tomb, the smell of death making her sick to her stomach. She could tell by the quick speed he was walking at that he was exited, like he had yearned to do this for years and he had, this was the moment that he'd been dreaming of for almost one hundred and fifty years. As he turned around into another corner, she shivered at the sight of the starved vampires. Sensing her fear, Damon leaned down in her ear and chuckled darkly before whispering.

"Don't worry they have nothing on Katherine...but i'm sure you'll be best of friends when you meet."

Elena rolled her eyes and followed the elder Salvatore, she didn't want to meet her doppelgänger, let alone help Damon get her out of the tomb. A large part of her didn't want to let the vampire out of the tomb because she knew the power Katherine had over Damon, and Elena was scared that she would take Damon down the wrong path again. Elena shuddered, if Katherine wasn't in the tomb, it would tear Damon apart and then he would go on a murder rampage to try to cover his hurt. Elena knew that Katherine was Damon's life, she could do no wrong in his eyes. If any harm came to her, Damon was sure to rip the person to shreds.

"Damon, where is s-"

Suddenly Damon stopped walking and he cut Elena of, who was trying to see what he was seeing, it was as if he could sense something that she couldn't. Shining the light on Damon, Elena looked up to see a small smile make it's way onto his face before he made a sharp move into another pathway, pulling Elena along behind him, almost tripping her up.

"Wha-Damon, you're hurting me!"

Shaking his head, Damon let her go and began running to a certain corner, causing Elena to jog after him. Finally catching up to him, she found Damon kneeling on the floor in the darkness and she slowly stepped toward him, focusing the light on what he was so interested in. Gasping, Elena jumped back when she saw what Damon had wrapped up in his arms, it was a drained, starved looking Katherine. She heard Damon let out a sign of relief as he whispered to her.

"You're here, I found you."

Elena watched quietly as Damon reached into his leather jacket and took out a blood bag, teeth tearing off the corner before he brought it to Katherine's lips, telling her to drink. He need her to conscious and responding before they could leave. He couldn't stop the feeling of happiness building up in his stomach as she drank the blood desperately, his fingers running down the side of her cheek. After she finished he tossed the empty bag away, and he knew that she was still hungry, she was growling in need.

"I'll get you more, don't worry but first I've got to get you out of here."

Damon got no reply, he knew that she was too tired, she had no idea where she was or who was feeding her. Gently, he hooked his arms under her legs and around her waist then picked her up, oblivious to Elena as he began making his way out of the tomb. Elena, for the first time in her life, was shocked at seeing how comforting he was being as she followed them to the exit. Holding Katherine protectively against his chest, Damon sent a thankful nod toward Bonnie and Grams before leaving the tomb. Stefan, after checking over Elena left also a few moments later.

As fresh air hit her, Katherine groaned and coughed before burying herself deeper into Damon's arms, her weak grip on his shirt tightening, a way of telling him that she needed more blood. Noticing this, Damon smiled down at her,"Let's get you something larger then."

"Damon, no!"

Before Stefan could stop him Damon sped off with Katherine held tight in his arms, leaving them staring after him. Stefan paced back and forth, growling before punching the nearest tree leaving a large hole. Elena ran a hand through her long hair as she thought of what damage a starving vampire could do to the town, she just hoped that Damon would be compassionate enough to keep Katherine away from her friends and family.

"We should have stopped him from going in there, Elena."

Elena hushed him and cupped his face in her hands,"Stefan, I know that it wasn't the best idea, but did you see how happy he was? The only reason that he caused all of this was because of her but now he has her, maybe it'll stop. If we take her away from him, it will start all over again. Please, Stefan."

Reluctantly nodding, Stefan leaned down and kissed Elena before embracing her in a hug. He knew that she was right, all Damon wanted was to have Katherine, and he wanted his older brother to be happy. He just hoped that Katherine wouldn't hurt him.

**Boarding House.**

Damon watched as Katherine fed on a girl who Damon had picked up from the Grill the day before and compelled to stay in his bedroom. He knew that she would need much more blood to get her strength back but with the Council on their backs, they would have to lay low for a few days. Until then, she would have to live on blood bags from the hospital.

Another smile worked it's way onto his face, he couldn't believe that she was with him again after all this time. His dream had come true, and for once, he would finally get his happy ending.

After she dropped the girl, Damon noticed that color was returning back onto her face as she fell back against the couch. She wasn't strong enough to stand up by herself and it hurt him to see that. Stepping over the body, he sat on the couch she was resting on and brushed her wet hair from her face.

When he brought her back to the Boarding House, the first thing he had done was bathe her because he knew that she hated being dirty, before dressing her in some clothes he had bought a few days before opening the tomb. His thumb wiped up some remaining blood which caused her tongue to poke out and swipe it up, making Damon chuckle.

"That's my girl."

His laugh broke through her daze, it was something that she recognized. For the last few hours, her eye vision had been cloudy so she had relied on her hearing. She had wanted to stand up to run off but it felt as if a ton of bricks had been holding her down, her strength was weaker than a humans and it was scaring her. But the second she heard that laugh, she knew that she wasn't in any danger.

She remembered that voice, such a smooth sweet voice that she'd never forget. The voice was breaking through he fuzzy vision and it started to clear her mind. Slowly opening her eyes, Katherine could see an outline of a shadow in the light as he vision began to focus on it. As the minutes passed, she could make out a face, one that she would never forget.

Bright, baby blue eyes met her own,"D-Damon?"


	2. Her Saviour

**A/N _Thank you for all the amazing reviews you've submitted. I really appreciate it, and i'm so sorry that it has taken so long for me to update, I'll do my best to make it up to all of you. I hope that you enjoy the second chapter. _**

* * *

"_D-Damon?"_

The elder Salvatore's eyes widened and his breath caught in his throat after hearing her voice for the first time in nearly 150 years. She tried to open her eyes wider but found that she couldn't, her body was too weak, even though it was a simple move. He moved closer to her, his hand resting on her thigh as he waited for something, anything, to show him that she was still conscious. It took all of her strength, but after what seemed like hours, she managed to open her eyes properly instead of looking at him through her lashes. A small smile worked it's way onto Damon's face, and he felt like he could cry, which was something he hadn't done since he was human.

"Katherine, can you hear me?"

The hand that was resting on her thigh made it's way up onto her cheek and he stroked her soft skin with tenderness he thought that had died a long time ago. The feel of her body against his own made him feel like he was meeting her for the first time again, the thought of being with her again made his heart flutter with excitement. She narrowed her eyes, as if she was struggling to come up with words to answer him, like a child would when they were learning to talk.

He tilted his head and spoke again, this time as soft as possible,"Katherine? Say anything, my name again if you can. I just need to know that you can hear me. Take your time, there's no rush."

Tears filled her vision and she felt weak, she wanted to speak, the words were on the end of her tongue, but it was as if something was stopping her. Never before had Katherine Pierce cried in front of anyone, but she was sure that Damon wouldn't judge her, not the Damon she used to know anyway. She whimpered slightly, and was about to give up, but she saw the pleading look in the younger vampires eyes, and she tried her best. She took a deep breath and calmed herself down as best she could.

"D-Damon,"She repeated the name that had been running through her mind since she saw his face,"w-what year is it?"

Damon let out the breath he had been holding and his worried expression settled to a softer one. His fingers ran through her now dry hair after he noticed the tears in her eyes. He guessed that she would be really confused and it would take her a while to get used to the new age, but knowing Katherine, she would get used to it fast. She was a really quick learner, and she had him, he would be there every step of the way. He gently helped her sit up against the couch and pulled her into her arms, which she did, not scared to show her vulnerability around him any-more.

"The year is 2009, Katherine," He heard her gasp in shock, and he kissed the top of her head to try and calm her down,"and you were locked in the tomb for 145 years. You were drugged with vervain after you drank from Stefan."

Damon swallowed thickly when the memory of Katherine being taken away from him all those years ago, and he tightened his arm around her, as if he was scared that she would disappear into thin air. He wondered how she would react to seeing Elena, but he brushed the thought away quickly, he didn't want to spoil anything, right now, all he cared about was making sure that she was safe. His thoughts were broken into when he heard a small whisper from beside to him.

"E-Everything is so bright, it hurts to keep my eyes open, Damon. I-I'm so weak...i can't..."

She buried her face into his neck, and began to cry quietly, still processing the information of having lost all of them years. She imagined all the changes that happened to the world, and she hadn't been there to witness it. But most of all, she knew that she had missed all them years with Damon, she hadn't been there to help him through his transition, she hadn't been able to help him with his first kill. She knew how horrible it was to be alone, to have no-one by your side, and she had promised Damon that he would never go through that. Her fingers clutched his shirt as he did his best to comfort her, still fighting his tears back. He wanted to take all of her pain away, but all he could do was try and help her get used to everything.

"Shhh, it's OK. You're strength will come back in a few weeks, I swear to you. I'll make sure that you'll get back to normal. Everything will come to you, we'll just take it as it comes."

He rocked her back and forth, kissing her forehead, her cheek, each bit of skin he could reach, the skin he had dreamt of all these years. Slowly, she looked up at him and he wiped away her tears. Nodding, Katherine gazed into his eyes, and at that moment, knew that he was telling the truth, he'd do anything to make sure that she was happy. She rested her head on his shoulder and stared into the fire burning across from them, mentally telling herself that she was stronger than this, she had managed to live through hell before she met Damon, and she could do this.

But this time, she had Damon, and Katherine knew that he wouldn't let her down.

Breathing in his scent, she felt herself begin to calm down as his finger tips started running up and down her arm in a soothing manner. After a few minutes, Katherine began to feel her eyes getting heavy and she snuggled deeper into Damon's side, which shocked her because she hadn't wanted comfort like this since she was a human girl with her mother. She felt Damon purr a little at her touch, and she felt herself smile. Then for the first time in 500 hundred years, she finally felt an ounce of humanity force it's way out of her heart. She finally let herself be taken care of, and wasn't ashamed of it.

As she felt herself being claimed by sleep, she heard Damon whisper into her ear,"I love you, Katherine."

_I love you too, Damon. _

This was her last thought before she allowed herself to rest and Damon watched as her bothered facial expression turned into one of peace. He sat and stared at her beautiful face with a genuine smile on his face, a happy one that he hadn't given anyone since the day she got taken away from him. His happiness only lasted a few moments when he heard a car door shut and feet run toward the door. He growled angrily and picked up Katherine, making sure not to wake her up, and used his vampire speed to run up to his bedroom.

Placing her carefully on the large bed, he covered her with his sheets and kissed her lightly on the lips, looking forward to waking up next to her in the morning. He stroked her hair and told her he loved her again, backing away slowly, he didn't want her to be disturbed. Turning off the light, he quietly shut the bedroom door behind him as he made his way down the stairs, snarling when he heard his brother shout his name.

"Damon?!"

He entered the room, crossing his arms across his chest as he glared at his brother,"Stop screaming, Stefan, i'm not deaf."

Elena and Stefan spun around to face him, an unreadable look on their faces. Stefan walked toward him, ignoring his girlfriend when she told him to leave Damon be. He clenched his fists as he saw Stefan look up at the ceiling, as if he was sensing that Katherine was above him. He took a step back, making sure that he was near the door just in case his little brother decided to take his love away from him again. He still blamed Stefan for Katherine being taken away all those years ago.

"If you think that you're going up there, you're more stupid than I th-"

He was cut off when Elena spoke up,"No, Damon. Nothing like that is going to happen, is it Stefan?"

Elena turned toward her boyfriend, giving him a pointed look. She knew that Damon was finally happy, and didn't want that to be ruined for him, he had spent 145 years searching for the woman he loved. She also knew that if anyone dared to try and drive a wedge between Katherine and him, he would kill them with his bare hands. A large part of her felt that Damon deserved this happiness, he'd been without someone to care about him for so long that he'd forgotten what it felt like.

"Right, Stefan?"

The younger Salvatore turned to Elena, remembering what she said, and then he nodded,"Yes. As long as you both aren't a threat to anyone, nothing will stand in your way."

Damon nodded, smiling softly at Elena for her back up, before looking back at his brother. He stood still for a few moments, before suddenly running toward Stefan, and pinned him against the wall. His fingers clasped around his brother's throat, lifting him up against the wall, as Elena cried out in shock. His fangs came forward and he growled in warning, making sure that Stefan was listening.

"You should have stopped at 'yes', brother. If Katherine wants to go out and cause a bloodbath, you won't do anything about it. If I want to join her, you still won't do anything about it. You've got your happy ending and your perfect life, let me have _mine_ for once." Slowly, he placed Stefan back on his feet, glancing over at Elena before he spoke,"If you, scratch that, if _anyone_ even _thinks_ of harming a hair on her beautiful head, I will rip them apart. You'd been smart to keep out of the way, the both of you."

Letting go of his brother, Damon watched as Stefan fell to the ground, clutching his throat as he coughed roughly. Elena ran to his aid, pulling her boyfriend into her arms as Damon left the room, jogging up the stairs to his bedroom. He entered the room, shrugging off his leather jacket before he threw it onto the nearest chair. As he undressed, his eyes trailed over to Katherine, who was still tangled in the sheets, brown hair framing her face.

He changed into his black pyjama bottoms and padded over to the large bed, crawling onto it silently. He lay back against the pillows, tossing some of the sheets over his body as he got comfortable. As he shut his eyes, he felt a body curl into his, hair tickling his bare chest and he opened his eyes to see brown ones staring back at him.

Then she said something that he'd never expected her to say, something that Stefan's jaw would drop at.

"I couldn't sleep without you here beside me, Damon. You make me feel safe."

Damon's eyes widened when Katherine leaned up and captured his lips with her own, kissing him sweetly, just like she used to when they were alone. A moan unwillingly left him when she cupped his cheek in her hand, her nails scratching his jawline softly. Eyes shutting contently, he kissed her back, hauling her body against his, he could never be too close to her. Pulling away several minutes later Katherine settled against his side again, falling asleep seconds after.

"I'll _never_ leave your side again, Katherine. I promise."

* * *

**Please review!**


	3. Waking Up To You

**A/N Thanks for all the reviews, favourites and follows I got from the last chapter, and in my task to make it up to you for being gone so long, here's another chapter, it took me a while to write it because I get really bad writers block. I'm SO sorry if the Italian translation is wrong, I don't speak the language so I just used translate. Please review, I hope that you like my changes in Katherine!**

* * *

**The Next Morning **

Katherine let out a moan as her eyes opened, but she quickly screwed them shut again when they came in contact with the burning sun that was glaring at her through the gap in between Damon's large, heavy curtains. Turning around, she came face to face with Damon, who had a small smile on his face as he slept, as if even in his deep sleep, he knew that she was next to him. Pulling the covers up higher around her, she let her dark eyes trail over his face, taking in how beautiful he really was, and she felt butterflies flutter around in her stomach, a feeling she always got whenever she looked at him. She bit her lip, reached out slowly, and with her long fingers, she ran them down his cheek, smirking slightly when he, in his sleep, shuffled closer to her. Even though she had no idea what was different after 145 years, one thing hadn't been changed, and that was how well she knew Damon Salvatore. Because, unlike Stefan, she felt more connected to the older brother because they were alike in many ways.

Katherine was terrified and exited about finding out what had changed, but she knew that she would grasp it quickly, and with Damon being with her, she was sure that he would try his best to make it easy. She just wanted to get it over as fast as possible so that she could get to know Damon as a vampire before they started their new life together. Katherine felt the urge to laugh when Damon's nose scrunched up after her thumb ran over his bottom lip, but she bit her own to keep the noise in. This simple moment was starting to help her forget the hell she went through in the tomb, it made her forget the hunger she went through. This moment was beginning to make her feel human, all these emotions were starting to creep up again, all because of one person.

Katherine then lifted her head up and pressed a tender kiss to Damon's mouth, flattening her palm against his bare chest, over the heart that she knew only belonged to her. The fingers of her free hand threaded through his dark hair as she felt him start to wake up. His blue eyes opened, searching for her, and once they settled on her, it was as if they lit up. Damon smiled then, which she returned happily. She felt her strength start to come back, most of it over night once she got some rest.

He locked his arms around her,"Feeling better?"

"Yes. I am, thank you."

He grinned again, noticing how her voice had gotten better over night, she was starting to speak without hesitance and it soothed his worries when he also saw how much stronger she looked. She was starting to look like the Katherine he used to know, her eyes were brighter and she didn't look as ill as she did the night before. His lips tingled from when she kissed him a few minutes before, and he wanted more. His fingers gripped chin and he tilted her head up to face him then without a second thought, his head dipped down and he smashed his lips against hers in a passionate kiss. As soon as their lips met, Damon felt a rush of electric flow through his entire body, and he never wanted it to end, the familiar feel of her lips made his body ache with need. Then, like when he was human, she soon had him pinned underneath her. The strength that had returned to her overnight was enough to keep him down, and he growled. Katherine smirked down at him, feeling like her old self again, she knew that she had a while to go before she was back to her full strength but it was progress. She claimed his lips with hers, playfully biting his lower lip as he smiled into the kiss.

Katherine's tongue danced with his but she pulled away for a second to whisper,"...and it's all because of you, Damon."

Her nails scraped up his chest and in response he cried out in pain/pleasure, he hadn't felt anything like this since he first met her. He hadn't been challenged by anyone since her, no-one had tried to take control of Damon, he had always been the one to teach them, but with Katherine, she knew each button to press. She was the only woman who could make him scream her name and make him see stars behind his eyes. Printing kisses along his jawline and along to his neck, Katherine held his hands in hers, holding them above his head, interlacing their fingers. With each touch, each kiss, Katherine could feel the power build up inside her, being around Damon was making her better. He was her strength, as long as she had him, she'd never have to be scared again.

"My sweet, innocent, Damon..." She drawled against his ear, teeth tugging on his lobe when his arms swung around her body, finger tips running up and down the bare skin between her shirt and her bottoms. He pulled back and eagerly returned the fierce kiss she planted on her mouth, her words surrounding him, silencing his fears of her leaving again,"_Always_, Katherine."

But just as they were about to fall into their bubble again, Stefan's voice, a loud shout, echoed up into their bedroom, making them freeze.

"DAMON!"

Damon groaned loudly, his head falling back against the pillow as Katherine flinched, not used to such loudness and she hid her face in Damon's neck. He hushed her, stroking her arm in comfort as he realised why she had that reaction. She'd spent 145 in darkness and silence, not knowing if she was going to be freed or not. Kissing her cheek, he whispered to her in Italian, something he knew that she loved, he'd always speak to her in that language before she fell asleep when he was human. Ignoring Stefan's yells, he cupped her face in his hands and brought her down close, making her focus on him to drown out his younger brother, he could see that it was working. He'd never seen her so vulnerable, and he vowed to get her through this.

"_Ti amo, Katerina, tu sei il mio unico e solo." _(I love you, Katerina, you're my one and only.)

Katherine hummed against his mouth, and he knew that it had worked, but the moment was destroyed when he heard loud thumping on his bedroom door, making Katherine's walls come up again.

"Be down stairs in ten minutes, Damon, I mean it!"

Sighing about being distracted from her, Damon watched as she fell onto the bed beside him. He stepped out the bed and began to take off his bottoms, while Katherine enjoyed the view, and dragged on his jeans. Shrugging on a dark t-shirt, he sat on the edge of the bed and put on his shoes. Standing back up, he turned toward her, mouth watering at the sight of her dark hair sprawled out on his white pillow, and he could imagine the body under those pyjamas. Almost slapping himself for having to wait until they were alone to have her again, Damon began to speak.

"There's clothes for you in the bottom drawer over there, which i'm sure you'll be happy with,"He pointed to the large drawers in the corner,"I'm gonna run a bath for you, then we're going down to see what my brother wants, is that good for you?"

He didn't want to push her, she was just getting used to being with him again after being alone for decades. The last thing he wanted to do was see his brother, all Damon wanted was to stay in bed with his girl, but the quicker he got this over with, the quicker they could be alone. Katherine pouted but nodded, kicking the covers off of her body before getting out of the bed. She moaned a little, still a little weak, but strong enough to walk over to Damon without help. He beamed, proud of her for managing to do that. She smiled at him her hands resting on his now clothed chest, she pressed against him, looking up at him through her lashes.

"I may need help in some places, i'm still very, very weak aren't you going to be a gentleman and help _your_ lady, Mr Salvatore?"

Then she smirked, the Katherine Pierce smirk he always melted at, which told him that she was getting back to her old self. Damon's resistance fell around him in shatters when she used that smirk. His eyes fluttered and he pulled her close, enjoying the feel of her smaller body against his own. Then, like the **gentleman** he was, the elder Salvatore offered her his arm. Katherine accepted it and linked her arm around his, and he led her to the bathroom, making sure to lock his bedroom door on the way.

Stefan could wait.

* * *

**I hope that you liked it, please review!**


	4. Modern Katherine

**A/N _Thank you for all the reviews, I love __receiving __all, please keep them coming!_**

* * *

**Two Hours Later**

"Are you at least almost ready to go downstairs, Kat?"

Damon bent down and picked up his leather jacket that was thrown on the floor earlier on, watching as Katherine, who had spent the last ten minutes fussing over her new modern clothes, finally decided on a cropped red cami along with black skinny jeans and a very expensive leather jacket that Damon had specially picked out for her. He knew which style that Katherine liked, and as soon as she shrugged on the jacket, his mouth watered again, she looked just as badass as he did. This was the moment that he wanted to smack himself for getting out of the tub, and the older vampire giggled to herself when she noticed the dreamy look on Damon's face. She ran her fingers through her washed hair, taking a step back to study herself in the mirror, spinning around to look at each angle. She did have to admit, the heels that Damon had bought for her were stunning.

"I think we match, don't you?"

Damon came up behind her in the mirror and wrapped his arms around her slim waist, pulling her against him as he smiled at their reflection. Her smaller hands settled on his as he nuzzled her neck, purring into her ear. Dark eyes closing, she reached up and cupped his cheek, keeping his head in the crook of her neck. His hand slipped under her shirt, fingers dancing along her smooth skin as his lips worked their way to her mouth. Her head tipped back, falling onto his shoulder, and their eyes met, his now black with lust. He wanted her, no, he _yearned_ for her. Her touch set him on fire, her lips made him want to fall to her knees and beg for more.

"Damon,"She breathed,"your brother is waiting."

She turned around in his embrace, arms winding themselves around his neck. He pouted, his lower lip jutting out, his gaze slipping to her plump lips. Rocking his hips against hers, he gave a childish whine,"I'm sure he could wait a few more hours, _Katerina_."

Damon then found himself shoved up against the nearest wall, Katherine holding him there by his throat and he looked down at her in shock. Her fangs came into view and she growled at him, pulling him down for a harsh but still loving kiss. He immediately returned it, tongue running along her fangs, and soon blood filled his mouth but it didn't stop them. It only urged them on, they both hummed into the each other's mouths. Fuck, he adored her. Her lips closed around his tongue, sucking it hungrily into her mouth. Knees buckling in pleasure, he collapsed against the wall for support when Katherine licked the wound as it healed with her own. Raising her head, she gazed up at him sweetly, her tongue poking out and licked up the blood that was left on her bottom lip. She started to unbutton his dress shirt with one hand while the other worked on his belt.

"You still taste _delicious_."

As he was about to rip off her shirt, Stefan's voice shattered the moment,"**Damon!**"

_Cock-blocked by my own brother_

Trying to compose himself, Damon fixed his shirt as Katherine smoothed out her hair, looking into the mirror to check for any smudged lipstick as she waited for him. She felt a hand grab hers, interlocking their fingers as Damon spun her around to face him, a worried look on his face. His other hand tilted her face up to capture her eyes before he spoke,"Are you sure that you're ready for this? I don't want you working yourself to hard, Kat. We don't have to stay if you don't want to, it's just to shut them up. Now, remember what I told you about Elena?"

Chuckling at the new nickname, Katherine nodded in response. As they were getting ready earlier on, he had filled her in on her doppelgänger, emphasising how much they looked alike. It had shocked Katherine at first, she wasn't sure how to feel about it, but she was more concerned as to why Stefan would date Elena, Katherine couldn't understand it. She had told Damon how wrong it seemed to her, and the brunette agreed with her, he found it creepy.

"I'm ready."

He stared at her for a few seconds before accepting her answer then began to lead her out of the door, shutting it firmly behind him. He stopped her in the hallway, and quickly pressed a kiss to her forehead, then he used his vampire speed to take them to the living room, startling Stefan and Elena who were sitting patiently on the couch. Their eyes instantly landed Katherine, who was holding onto Damon's hand tightly, her own eyes widening slightly when they landed on Elena. The elder Salvatore ran his thumb over the top of Katherine's hand, telling her silently that he wasn't going to leave her side.

Against Stefan's wishes, Elena stood up and stalked over to her, seeing her properly for the first time. She was now inches from Katherine, who was beginning to feel suffocated. She mentally screamed at herself, it was as if her confidence had been drained, she felt so small. She wanted her old self back, the Katherine who was strong enough to rip the girls head off for daring to look at her this way. Then Elena's hand reached out to touch Katherine, which was the last straw for her, and she dug her nails into Damon's hand, who in return snapped straight into action.

Damon side-stepped in front of his lover, blocking her from Elena's prying eyes. He was now towering over her like a dark cloud, his eyes flashing angrily. He glared down at her, snarling warningly which made her back away slowly,"She is _not _a zoo animal, Elena, stop observing her like one!"

"S-Sorry but...how do we look _exactly_ alike?"

Katherine shook her head behind Damon, but Elena didn't see, she had no idea why this girl looked like her and truthfully, she didn't want to know, all she wanted was for the girl to leave her alone. Stefan flashed over to Elena, who was still trying to catch a glimpse of Katherine, and he moved her away from them, ordering her to take a seat. Damon's face calmed and he switched back to his place beside Katherine, throwing an arm around her shoulder protectively. She snuggled into his side, her way of showing him how grateful she was before following Damon to the couch across from Stefan and Elena, who watched after their every move. Sitting down, she shuffled as close to Damon as she could, her fears starting to drift away as he played with her hair, pressing a reassuring kiss to her temple.

"I know you two are supposed to look alike,"he started to whisper in her ear,"but you're much, _much_ prettier if you ask me."

Katherine laughed into his chest, her hesitant mood turning into a happy one, and a smile blossomed on her face. Elena frowned, she had heard his comment, and it did hurt a little, considering she was the one who helped him get her out of the tomb. Stefan just rolled his eyes and crossed his arms across his chest, he was confused at the way Katherine was being with Damon. He understood that she wasn't back to her normal self, she was still weak.. She was acting as if Damon was her whole world, but now seeing them, Stefan wasn't sure if it even was an act anymore. He was almost convinced that the older vampire was in love with his brother.

Damon saw the looks that the other couple were giving Katherine, and it was beginning to piss him off,"I won't say it again, both of you, stop staring at her, it's freaking her out."

Stefan broke the daze he was in and he held up his hands in apology. Damon raised an eyebrow, not liking the way his brother was looking at Katherine, and he stood up, holding his hand out to her, which she gladly took without a second thought. He roughly pulled her against him, his hands squeezing her hips suggestively. Confidence back, Katherine forgot about the other two, her attention focused on Damon, wondering what was going on inside his head. He looked down at her as if she were the only thing in the world, and it scared them, because they knew that Damon would do anything to make his lover happy. Stefan waited in suspense, he knew that look on his older brother's face, and the younger Salvatore was terrified of what Damon was going to say next, of what he was planning to do.

Damon bowed his head and pressed a kiss to the back of her hand,"Fancy eating out tonight, Miss Katherine?"

* * *

**Please review!**


	5. Natural Born Killers

**A/N Hi! Sorry that I haven't updated the past few days, I went to visit a family member, and they had no internet. Well, I hope that this makes up for it. I really hope that you enjoy it.**

* * *

"D-Damon, no, I will not allow it."

Stefan shot up from the couch, an uneasy tension filling the room as he raised his voice, trying to take control of the situation. He wasn't going to sit back and watch his brother kill people just for the fun of it, not any-more. He knew that Katherine was ten times worse than his brother and the thought of them roaming the town was Stefan's worst nightmare, especially if Katherine was involved. Everything that Damon knew about being a vampire was what he learned from Katherine, and if Stefan thought that Damon was bad, he could only think of what the older vampire was capable of. He swallowed when Damon's head lifted from Katherine's, and he saw the brunette's jaw clench. She placed her hands on Damon's chest to calm him down, shaking her head as if to tell him that it wasn't worth the fight.

"You won't allow it?"Damon laughed, turning around to face him,"What could you possibly do to stop us?"

Stefan didn't reply, knowing that what his brother said was true. He couldn't possibly win against his brother in a fight, let alone him and a 500-year-old vampire. Katherine may be weaker than a normal vampire at the moment, but she could take Stefan in a fight, especially with him on his animal diet. Stefan needed to find a way to stop Katherine because if Damon took her out into the town and she got enough human blood, her normal strength could be back by the next day. He just couldn't take that risk, he had to protect Elena and the town some way, but at the moment, it was impossible. Elena, who was sitting quietly on the couch, fidgeted with her fingers all while praying that Damon wouldn't go near her family, she hoped that he had taken something from their road-trip together. Katherine, acting by the frustrated look on Damon's face, tugged on his hand and started to pull him toward the front door, she was hungry and wasn't certain if she could hold it off any longer.

"Damon, i'm asking you as your brother. _Please_, don't do this. There has to be some part of you that knows how wrong this is...these are people, Damon. People who haven't done anything to you!"

He chuckled,"There are six billion of them out there, Steffi. A few dead aren't a big deal, so stop with the lecture already! Now, more importantly, Katherine's hungry, and it's not polite to make a woman wait, _especially_ this one."

Stefan hung his head in defeat, watching as they disappeared out of the door using their vampire speed, slamming it shut behind them. Standing still for a few moments, the younger brother listened closely, hearing Katherine and Damon's laughs as they ran like two children in a playground to the town. He slumped onto the couch, his head falling into his hands as he tried to think about what to do. Elena rushed over to him, pressing a comforting hand onto his shoulder, rubbing it back and forth as she tried to calm him down. Stefan cleared his throat as he imagined the hell that the two were about to cause, and the guilt started to eat away at him.

"Stefan I-"

Pushing Elena's hands off of him, Stefan jumped up and began to pace the room. As he came up with nothing to stop them, he kicked over the nearest table. Elena cried out at the sudden action, a terrified look on her face as Stefan punched the wall over and over, cursing Katherine's name. He looked up at the ceiling, hands shaking, a lost look on his face as he turned to Elena. After seeing the broken expression he was wearing, Elena slowly padded over to him, opening her arms. He fell into them, clutching her smaller body into his larger one, sniffling as he opened his mouth to speak. Elena stroked his back in a soothing manner, telling him that it wasn't his fault.

"I can't do this anymore, he's a lost cause."

* * *

**Three Hours Later **

"...and this is the Grill, the local bar, where we will be eating tonight."

Damon held the door open for Katherine, who took her time in entering the bar, her eyes roaming around it softly, taking in the dozens of people who were scattered around the bar, the booths and pool tables. Before he took her to the Grill, Damon had showed her around the town to get her used to the place and the people so that she didn't feel suffocated. She had spent a few hours listening and observing how people were talking and acting so that she could have something to work on, and also because she didn't want anyone getting suspicious of her. It had shocked her, Mystic Falls looked completely different than it did all those years ago, Katherine wasn't sure how to feel about it. But she knew that she couldn't do anything about it, and having Damon with her took away most of anxiety.

Damon sneakily locked the latch to the entrance of the bar, making sure that there was no way out. Nothing was standing in the way of Katherine getting back to normal, he'd make sure of it,"C'mon, Kat, lets get a drink in you."

Snaking an arm around her body, Damon guided her over to the bar, snapping his fingers at the young bartender, who started to pour two glasses of Bourbon. Sitting on the stool next to her, Damon placed one glass in front of Katherine, who eyed it hesitantly. Damon smiled at this, he'd never seen Katherine second guess anything before, and he couldn't deny it, she was adorable. Seeing him down it, Katherine did the same, eyes widening when the alcohol burned her throat. She scrunched up her nose and let out a disapproving sound, her tongue sticking out as if it were the cure to get the taste out of her mouth. Damon chuckled, his hand caressing her thigh. The bartender asked them if they wanted a refill, and he nodded, but Katherine objected sharply, handing him the now empty glass. She looked over her shoulder at the people, a doubtful look on her face.

"I-I'm not sure if I can do this, Damon."

Finishing his drink, Damon brushed her hair from her face and pressed a kiss to her forehead. Checking that the bartender was out of earshot, he spoke to her lovingly,"This is your first time in _145 years_, it's not surprising that you're nervous. But, I promise you, the second you try it, it'll all come back to you. Now,"He spun her around, her back hitting his strong chest. His chin rested on her shoulder, and he whispered into her ear,"pick one. They are all yours for the taking, remember? There is no way for them to run off, i've made sure of it. No pressure."

Katherine leaned against him and exhaled deeply, trying back to get into her usual mindset where the human race was just food to her. She was a predator, the top of the food chain was what Damon told her earlier on, which she still didn't understand, people spoke differently than they used to. She tried to separate them, into certain categories which was hard to do. Then, as if it were a miracle, her gaze landed on a young teen. He was obviously the popular one in his group, surrounded by a dozen girls. Then it all came back to her, everything that she had taught Damon. Katherine grinned to herself, she was an inch closer to becoming herself again.

"The smart ones were always suspicious of anyone who is nice to them." She said lazily, and Damon beamed with joy, his arms tightening around her.

"That's my girl. Always go for the self observed one, easily flattered they won't suspect a thing, that's what you told me. See, it's all coming back to you. All you have to do is separate him from the pack and make you move, and remember, they are all yours,"He breathed into her ear, human teeth biting into her bare shoulder,"just like i am."

Katherine turned around and faced him, bringing him down for a soft kiss. After a few seconds she ripped her lips away, picking up his drink from beside him and hopped off the stool, shaking off Damon's protests when she pulled off his vice grip. Sauntering over to the young man, she did her best to restore the confidence she used to have, putting on her best innocent expression. She could feel Damon's eyes following her on all the way, protective and full of love. Walking up to the group, she saw that they were standing near the bathroom, and she tried to come up something, anything to separate him from the girls.

_Think, Katherine, think!_

Swallowing, she set her gaze to the floor and made her way toward the bathroom door, accidentally knocking into the boy by mistake. The drink spilled over his white shirt, and he let out a gasp but as Katherine pretended to fall, he swooped down and helped her up. She giggled shyly and put on her best apologetic face, telling herself off as she stood back on her feet. He took the now empty glass from her hand and shoved it into the hand of the girl he was talking to when he saw how pretty Katherine was, and all the anger from his face was soon gone. Katherine fussed over his shirt, cupping a hand over her mouth.

"I'm so sorry! I can be so clumsy sometimes!"

He shook his head,"It's fine, really, it's my fault for standing in your way. My name is Ben by the way."

He held out a hand, and she shook it, giving him a wide grin as he offered to buy her another. She declined and flattened her hand on his chest. He blushed at her touch, giving her a toothy smile when she grabbed the nearest napkin and began to wipe it over his shirt, all while introducing herself.

"My name is Katherine. Your shirt, i'm so sorry. Let me clean it for you, it's the least I could do."

At the suggestion of being alone with her, he nodded eagerly, not noticing the glare that a certain vampire was giving him from across the room. Katherine smirked mentally, knowing that she had Ben, hook, line and sinker.

_One thing that hasn't changed is that a men would still do anything for a nice looking woman. _Katherine thought to herself.

She tilted her head and looked up at him through hooded lids, then started to lead him through to the bathroom, a smug smile on his face as he followed her, thinking that he was going to get lucky. Damon glanced over, half of him proud that Katherine was doing well, while the other half was screaming with jealousy when he saw the young man check out her ass. A growl rumbled from his chest, but he kept himself sitting on the stool, his nails digging into the wood of the bar.

"Hey, you want some company? My name is Heidi. Yours?"

Damon's view of the bathroom door was blocked when a perky blonde stepped in front of him, a smile on her face. Not answering her, his dark gaze landed her and he gave the young girl a sour smile, his hand raising, brushing it down her hair. But it wasn't as smooth as Katherine's or as long, she wasn't as tall as Katherine either. If he wanted to kiss her, which he didn't, he would have to lean down further. She was just the complete opposite, and her voice stung his ears. He swept her hair away from her neck, hearing her heartbeat quicken, before leaning down, fisting the strands in his hand, hauling her head to the side.

"Let's hope that you taste better, it would make up for how annoying you are."

She screamed loudly, making his fangs come forward, and he bit harshly into her neck. His eyes shut contently as the blood poured down his throat, the screams filled his ears like sweet music. He could feel the life leave her body as she started to fall against him. He drained her then threw her to the floor, licking the blood away from his lips as he saw the customers run towards the doors. He chuckled, excitement running through his veins as the smell of tears hit his senses. Fear filled the peaceful atmosphere in the room, and people started to claw at the door, but it was no use.

"I wouldn't bother,"Damon yelled,"there's no way out!"

Listening in, Katherine stifled her laughter as Damon mocked their future victims, her attention on Ben fading for a moment. His head snapped toward the door as several screams echoed throughout the building. Seeing fear flash across his face, she bit her lip as Ben began to pant.

"W-What's going on out there?"

Katherine rolled her eyes, something she had seen Damon do a lot when Stefan talked and she pressed up against the young boy, leaning in as if to kiss him but instead she snarled,"A massacre."

A confused look took over his expression and Katherine took advantage of the distraction, using every ounce of her strength to throw him against the wall, crashing a mirror, and he tumbled to the ground clutching his neck, it had gotten cut from the glass. Blood filled the air, and Katherine let her fangs loose, before she sped on top of Ben, attacking his neck with forceful brutality. He let out a loud cry, causing Katherine to hold a hand over his mouth, silencing him. She moaned, feeling her strength building up, almost as strong as she used to be. He tried to push her off but she held his arms above his head, biting harder. He struggled harder, his nails leaving a scratch on her arm. Not expecting it, she raised her head, this time pissed off.

"Didn't your mother tell you to never to lay a hand on a lady?"

He shivered with fear,"I-I'm sorry...please, don't. I'm begging yo-NO!"

The sound of his cries only encouraged her and ignoring his pleas, she lifted him up, shoving him into the nearest wall. He fell to the floor, the sound of ribs cracking echoing in her ears. He stared up at her, tears filling his eyes when she grabbed him by the hair and pulled him off up the floor again. Her hands closed around his throat, and soon, his neck snapped. He slumped to the floor by her feet. The blood that had escaped her mouth was now running down her chin, and onto her neck. The door behind her opened, and she turned to see Damon, who was looking at her as if she was the present he had always wanted for Christmas. Suddenly, she was picked up and spun around, Damon laughing happily before he placed her back onto her feet.

"You did it! How do you feel?"

He caressed her face, and by his opinion, she was back to normal. She had that glint in her eye, the one he remembered, and the one he loved. His fingers wiped off the blood from her cheek, and she caught his wrist, pulling his hand to her mouth and she started to lap at the blood. Damon let out a shaky breath and he bent his head, his own wet tongue sweeping up the blood that had dripped onto the tops of her breasts. She pushed him off, causing him to fall onto the counter behind them, almost tripping over Ben's body, and he looked at her in surprise. Katherine brought his head down, their lips smashing together passionately as the people in the bar continued to scream for help. They laughed against the others mouth, Katherine swiping some blood on Damon's cheek before licking it off.

"Thanks to you, I feel amazing." Her lips trailed down his jawline and over to his ear,"Now, are we going to finish off our meal before we go home so that I can show you my appreciation?"

Damon nodded, a devilish smirk on his lips, stepping over the dead body as he stalked over to the door, again, holding it open for her.

"After you, Miss Katherine."

She arched an eyebrow at him, doing her best courtesy,"Why thank you, Mr Salvatore. You're a true gentleman."

Following her out the door and into the room that held more than twenty people, Damon hooked his arms around her, both enjoying the smell of fear. As they neared their 'hostages', they could see them trying to cower away while some of them, mostly husbands, tried to seem intimidating, but Damon could see the fear in their eyes as he walked toward them. Sharing a look with Katherine, the vampires let their true faces come forward, parting their lips to show their fangs. The husbands that were previously trying to protect their wives, now backed off, shaking with horror as soon as they saw the red veins appear under their eyes. But one of them stepped forward, a disgusted look on his face and he pointed at them.

"What the fuck are you?"

Katherine did the same, coming face to face with him, her tongue running along her fangs,"Your worst nightmare."

Then, without warning, she pounced on him and bit into him while everyone watched on, terrified to make a move. Damon flashed over to them, sinking his fangs into the other side of the man's neck, eyes rolling to the back of his head as the warm blood made contact with his tongue. His hand reached out for Katherine, who was making the most arousing noises he had ever heard, and his fingers combed through her hair lovingly, trying to keep himself composed. Both pulled away at the same time, letting the man drop to the floor, and who they assumed was his wife, came running over, kneeling beside her husband.

"No, Bill! Please, d-do something, anything, he's still breathing!"

Katherine, blood dripping from her chin, moved over to Damon, gazing at him as if he were her pray. He stood still, waiting for her to make the first move, captivated by her. She glared at the people who were looking at them, and they jumped away in fear but when she turned her head to stare at Damon, her eyes brightened up and her human face slipped forward. Then she ran into his arms, letting out a giggle when he lifted her in the air, her lips claiming his in a possessive, needy kiss. One of his hands crawled up her back, sending tingles throughout her body, and into her hair, tangling it around his long fingers, before pulling at it. She hissed in pleasure at the feel of it, eyes flashing darkly as his face leaned closer to her own.

Damon's blue eyes met hers,"I love you, Katherine."

"I know. I love you too, Damon."

* * *

**Thanks for reading and please review. Sorry for any grammar mistakes!**


End file.
